I don't want to miss a thing
by Zahira
Summary: Ron si sveglia una mattina accanto ad Hermione e le dice tutto quello che si sente di dirle. One-shot e Song-fic


I don't want to miss a thing

_**I don't want to miss a thing**_

_**Capitolo unico**_

_Basata sull'omonima canzone degli Aerosmith_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

Aprì gli occhi, svegliato dal suo dolce e unico respiro. Guardò la donna che dormiva al suo fianco, appoggiava la testa su una sua spalla, un braccio era teneramente appoggiato sul suo petto, mentre l'altro era nascosto sotto il cuscino.

Le labbra erano leggermente dispiegate, il respiro era rumoroso e ritmico, i suoi occhi chiusi, celavano quelle iridi marroni piene di vita; i capelli ricci, morbidi e perfetti erano sparsi sul cuscino, ribelli.

La guardò, con quelle sue piccole lentiggini sul naso, con quell'aria minuta e il cuore gli si strinse nel petto, salendogli fino in gola.  
Cominciò ad accarezzarle la testa lentamente, mentre si rendeva conto di quanto lei fosse importante per lui.

Il sole non era ancora sorto quando Ron si era alzato quella mattina, non aveva idea del tempo che c'era fuori, che fosse _caldo_ o _freddo_, a lui non importava.

C'era lei, solo _lei_.

"Hermione"

Quanto gli piaceva sussurrare il suo nome sulle sue labbra, era come pronunciare un qualcosa di idilliaco e paradisiaco allo stesso tempo.

Un lieve sorriso solcò il volto della donna, _inconscio_, stava ancora dormendo.

Immagini delle sue labbra dispiegate gli balenarono in mente, _possibile che il cuore potesse battere così forte quando pensava a lei?_

Avrebbe potuto guardarla per ore, senza mai stancarsi, gli sarebbe bastato solamente vederla sorridere per essere contento.

Ma aveva avuto diritto a qualcosa di più, aveva ricevuto _**amore.**_

Lui, che timidamente la osservava, lui che aveva sempre conservato i suoi ricordi in uno scrigno segreto in fondo al cuore.

_Come hai fatto a trovare la chiave, Hermione?_

Catturò un suo ricciolo fra le sue mani, con un dito sfiorò la sua pelle delicata.

Chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente.

La sua carnagione era chiara, i suoi capelli ramati, gli occhi si tingevano d'oro, quando la luce del sole li colpiva; le lentiggini sul suo naso all'insù spuntavano d'estate, quando il suo incarnato si faceva leggermente più scuro.

La sua pelle era delicata, morbida al tatto, sembrava un petalo di un fiore, fresco, appena sbocciato.

Aveva un piccolo neo sotto il mento, non le piaceva, lo odiava e ancora le dava fastidio quando lui le diceva di adorarlo.

Perché_ le persone che si amano, si amano soprattutto per i loro difetti_.

Lui sapeva lei come fosse, lo sapeva, da anni.

Lunghe osservazioni, la paura che fosse irraggiungibile per lui; la paura che Harry potesse conquistare il suo cuore con la popolarità e la ricchezza.

"_Ma tu sei ricco qui"_

Gli aveva risposto indicando il suo cuore.

Voleva dire quella cosa che pompava così veloce nel suo petto quando la guardava?  
Che sembrava voler saltare fuori dalla sua cassa toracica non appena lei lo sfiorava?

_Forse._

Forse era davvero ricco di _**amore**_ unicamente rivolto a lei.

Fissò l'immagine nella sua mente prima di riaprire gli occhi, aveva paura che lei si sarebbe svegliata e che l'incanto fosse finito.

Aveva paura di dimenticarla, quando come quella mattina, _bella_, era stesa accanto a lui.

_Aveva paura perché non voleva perdere nulla che riguardasse la loro vita, la _sua_ vita._

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

La sua immagine catturò i suoi occhi azzurri, rimasero rapiti, sprofondarono in tanta bellezza.

Ma la cosa che veramente importava, a Ron, era che Hermione non era bella esteriormente, Hermione era una ragazza come tante altre, non si distingueva per un bel fisico o per un bel viso.

Hermione era bella, dentro di sé, era bella come non mai. Irradiava gli altri con la sua vivacità, coinvolgeva ogni persona nella sua vita, senza mai tirarsi indietro dava aiuto a tutti, senza che nessuno gliene chiedesse bisogno.

_Hermione._

Aveva paura di chiudere nuovamente gli occhi ora, sapeva che tentare di intrappolare la sua immagine dentro di sé era impossibile, non avrebbe colto ogni minimo particolare che la distingueva, che la faceva la sua Hermione.

Rimase incantato, mentre pensava che nemmeno nei suoi sogni più belli che avrebbe potuto fare, lei sarebbe stata così vera e unica come in quel momento.

Non voleva chiudere gli occhi ora, solo guardarla era sufficiente.

Non voleva perdere nulla di quello che sarebbe successo nella sua vita, voleva parteciparvi, voleva prendervi parte, rimanendo per sempre al suo fianco.

Un senso di stanchezza lo avvolgeva, ma non voleva addormentarsi, gli sarebbe mancata.

Ogni momento che li divideva lo rendeva pieno di nostalgia, lui pensava a lei, sempre.

La ragazza sospirò rumorosamente, mentre tentava di girarsi sull'altro lato, ma non ci riusciva, era avvinghiata al corpo del ragazzo.

_ring what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever _

Laying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wonde

Se stava in completo silenzio, ad ascoltare i rumori della stanza, Ron avrebbe potuto sentire il suo cuore battere, ma era troppo immerso nel pensare a lei per poter far caso a quello che sentiva.

Chissà cosa stesse sognando, era così sicura e rilassata, poteva sembrare una bambina, dormiva, tranquillamente sdraiata al suo fianco, completamente affidata alle sue braccia.

La strinse a sé, non l'avrebbe mai lasciata andare, per nulla al mondo.

_Significava troppo per lui, e troppo avrebbe significato lasciarla andare._

Il respiro si affievolì, gli occhi stanchi e perplessi si aprirono, mentre un altro cuore nella stanza si allargava, pieno di felicità.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese con voce tenera.

Ron la guardò, prendendole la testa fra le mani baciò quegli occhi, quegli occhi che gli dicevano tutto, a partire da quando sbagliava finendo a quando faceva qualcosa di giusto.

_Grazie._

Perché ci doveva essere qualcuno lassù che li aveva fatti finire insieme, ci doveva essere qualcuno che aveva destinato le loro vite a congiungersi, per sempre, per non lasciarsi mai.

"Voglio che questo momento duri in eterno, Hermione. Voglio stare con te così per sempre."

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

"Non voglio chiudere gli occhi, non voglio addormentarmi. Perché mi mancheresti, Hermione. E non voglio perdere nulla di quello che sarà la tua vita, la _nostra_ vita; perché ogni volta che sogno di te, il più dolce sogno che potrei mai fare, ancora mi manchi, Hermione.

Perché nei sogni, non sei mai unica e bella così come lo sei nella realtà, perché nei sogni, non sei _**vera.**_

E allora mi manchi, Hermione. E io non voglio perdermi nulla di te."

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time  
Baby, baby _

"Non voglio perdermi nessun tuo sorriso, nessun tuo bacio. Voglio semplicemente rimanere qui con te, proprio qui, come adesso. Voglio tenerti stretta a me e sentire il tuo cuore così vicino al mio. E stare qui, fino alla fine del nostro tempo…"

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"E non voglio perdermi nessuna cosa di te, perchè mi mancheresti, Hermione."

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**

E' la prima Drunk che scrivo, quindi non so come possa essere venuta.

So solo che ascoltando questa canzone ieri sera, mi è venuta in mente, e non ho potuto fare a meno di scriverla.

Io, che amo le Lucius/Hermione e le Ginny/Lucius O-O

Bè, spero che vi possa piacere, un abbraccio

**_PoisonedObsessed_**


End file.
